Around the Rosie
by Indyanna
Summary: Hermione just couldn't quite find the perfect partner, she just seemed to be playing ring around the boyfriend.  RW, HP, GiW, CC, SS and more feature
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another response to another challenge. This will be a five chapter series in response to __**ToManyLetters' ring around the boyfriend challenge.**__ Being said to be playing 'Ring around the boyfriend' means that you are going through boyfriends rather quickly. This challenge focuses on a character of my choosing with five characters of __**ToManyLetters**__ choosing. _

_This has been loosely beta'd but the following four chapters haven't been. Feel free to point out any huge mistakes and I will fix them. _

_This story disregards the epilogue entirely and a lot of the Deathly Hallows.. The prompt for this chapter is Compromise._

_Warning: This challenge does include woman/woman pairing and smut._

_Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine._

* * *

><p>It had been five years since the fall of Lord Voldemort. The year that had been leading up to the Final Battle had been a long one for the Golden Trio. Jumping from campsite to campsite, trying to find the remaining horcruxes while still staying alive. It was with relief and great sadness that the war had come to a close. Both sides had suffered many losses, the light lost Dumbledore, Kingsley, Tonks, Fred and the Creevy brothers to name a few.<p>

The few remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up and put into Azkaban for life. Dementors had fled the prison, so the Ministry sent aurors to guard the prison until they had trained enough wizards and witches to guard instead. There were only two Death Eaters left that were free to walk as free men, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Snape's contribution to the Order of the Phoenix had been secretly documented by Albus Dumbledore with a series of memories. This left little doubt as to which side Snape had really been on.

Draco Malfoy's freedom had been a little harder to gain. He had only turned to the light side in the last few months of the war in order to gain help for his mother. Only Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had known of this and as Harry had been in St. Mungo's at the time of Malfoy's trial, Hermione had been left to do all of the convincing. She had been put under veritaserum and had her memories watched by the entire Wizengamot in order to prove his innocence.

The Final Battle, as it had come to be known, had almost ripped the castle apart. The year following the battle had been dedicated to restoring Hogwarts and making the transition between a time of war to a time of peace. This was no easy feat, the public was still overly cautious and the Ministry was still in upheaval. They needed a leader but there were few left that could ease the public.

The public had cried for Harry Potter but his health had needed his attention, so the next choice had been Remus Lupin. He had scoffed and denied at first but when it became apparent that nobody else was asked for or would step forward, Lupin put aside his reservations and filled in.

The Wizarding World had finally begun to resemble what it had been before their recent dark times after only a few years. Hogwarts was rebuilt successfully with the help of many volunteers, the Ministry was passing and changing laws that were very much needed and the public was once again becoming calm.

Harry had made a full recovery with the help of a team of Healers. His hardest battle had been learning to walk again, but with the support of his friends, he had overcome that hurdle as well. Ron and Hermione had contributed many hours to help rebuild Hogwarts. The two had moved into number 12 Grimmauld Place on Harry's request and had finished the cleaning started by the Order.

Living together and working side by side had finally kicked some sense into the two, and they had finally begun dating. Now, a little under five years together, they were happy and settled into committed life.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you almost ready?" Ron bellowed up the stairs.<p>

"Yes Ron, I'll be down in a minute," Hermione replied.

Ron walked down the hall and back into the kitchen; he grabbed a bread roll and moved onto the living room. Looking around he tried to spot Harry and Ginny until he heard a small – and very female – moan from the couch.

"Honestly you two!" Ron called out as he turned and exited the room.

He started pacing in the hall while waiting for the couple and Hermione.

He heard a little "Ahem" from the stop of the staircase and turned to see Hermione. She was in a wonderful gold dress that finished just above her knees. It was gathered by a simple black sash just under her bust and was teamed with a thin black dress robe.

"You look great 'Mione," Ron said with a smile.

"Thanks Ron," she replied sheepishly.

The two couples made their way to the Fourth Annual Peace Celebration Ball. After a small speech was made by Minister Lupin, the guests were free to eat and drink their fill and dance the night away. Ron and Hermione danced together for a few songs until Harry cut in. As Hermione was dancing with Harry, Ron was approached by Luna, shortly followed by Padma and then Lavender. Hermione was approached by a few ex-students as well but decided to decline Seamus as he was a little too intoxicated for her liking.

Making her way over to the punch bowl she spotted George and gave him a wave. As she was about to ladle some into a glass a pale hand stopped her, looking up she was met with the penetrating stare of Severus Snape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Granger," he said in his smooth baritone voice.

"Why not, Professor?"

"Because I just saw Mr Weasley pour something foreign into it."

"And? A little alcohol never hurt anyone."

"If it were simply alcohol I wouldn't have stopped you Miss Granger, however, it must be something of his own creation as it was neither alcohol nor a potion I am aware of."

Hermione, finally understanding _which_ 'Mr Weasley' Severus was speaking about, nodded in understanding.

"Aah, trust him to think this Ball was the perfect place for an experiment. Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome Miss Granger."

The two stood in silence that was growing increasingly awkward by the second. An elf came close with a tray of champagne which the two accepted.

"So, Professor, what have you been doing since the war ended?" Hermione asked attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I decided to open an apothecary," he answered shortly.

"That must be more fulfilling then teaching more _dunderheads,_ I assume?"

Snape turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, much more fulfilling. I hear that you contributed to the rebuilding of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, as well as helping Harry recover. It was nice to take a year off to help and just... be, almost relaxing."

"Did you continue your education further Miss Granger? If my memory serves correctly you never took your N.E.W.T's at Hogwarts."

"No, I was rather _busy_ that year, as it turns out. I took them the year after the war; I needed something to keep me sane, other than rebuilding and helping Harry."

"Just _being_ wasn't enough for you?" He questioned with a sneer.

"Apparently not."

"And after that, did you delve into further education?"

"Yes. I've recently completed my final examinations."

"For what, Miss Granger?"

"My double degree in Arithmancy and Potions."

"Aah, you always were an ambitious one. Did you gain a mastery in either of those Miss Granger?"

"In Arithmancy I did, my Professor at the university agreed to let me be his apprentice whilst completing my final year, I should have been returning to complete it this year but as it turns out it was deemed unnecessary for me to complete the final six months. Unfortunately a Potions degree, as you well know, takes four years alone so hopefully I'll be able to get an apprenticeship placement for Potions this year."

"If that was a hint you are as subtle as an elephant."

"A hint?" Hermione muttered, comprehension washing over her. "Oh, no, not at all! I just rambled on and on, something I tend to do a lot."

"Right, well, as luck would have it my store is getting a lot busier than I anticipated and I have been trying to find an assistant of whom I could trust to do an above adequate job."

"Are you offering to teach me Professor?" Hermione asked dumfounded.

"I am offering you an apprenticeship, following a referral from your Lecturer, an interview and a display of your skill."

"That would be fantastic, sir. When could we meet?"

"When is it convenient to you Miss Granger?"

"Well my exams are over but I have a full weekend and Monday morning. So would either Monday afternoon or Tuesday morning suit you?"

"Monday afternoon would be perfect; I shall send you an owl tomorrow for time and place."

"Thank you sir."

He gave a curt nod and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>The following day of the ball was filled with a rather large and infamous row between Ron and Hermione. Ron, never maturing quite enough, had been furious upon hearing who would be Hermione's mentor. Hermione had become enraged at Ron; this was her chance to gain her double mastery like she wanted.<p>

In the end, the couple had come to a compromise; Ron would let it go if they moved to Diagon Alley. This would allow Ron to be closer to the Weasley Wizard Wheeze's shop and hopefully Snape's apothecary. Hermione hadn't wished to move; she was rather attached to Grimmauld place and had been able to put off living with just Ron quite successfully for the past few years.

The next few months had reverted back to normal between the two until one day Hermione came home late; three and a half hours late. Ron had come home and started dinner as per usual. However, when Hermione hadn't arrived by 6pm like usual Ron had started to panic. He sent Pig out and received a quick reply.

_R,_

_Helping with a very important and volatile potion that I told you about yesterday. Be home very late._

_Love H._

Ron cast a stasis charm on Hermione's meal and made his way to bed. The next few months passed by with many nights like this. Ron did not like this and stopped saving Hermione meals, _that'll get her attention,_ he thought. Hermione didn't seem to notice as every morning after a late night she would wake up, make him a lovely breakfast like usual and act like nothing had happened. She would plant a kiss on his cheek and leave for the day.

Ron let this continue, and started saving her meals again until she began staying until at least 7 every night and working every other Saturday.

"Hi honey," Hermione called from the floo.

"You're home early," Ron called back from the kitchen.

"Yeah, the busy season is over according to Severus so I can start to come home at a normal time mostly," Hermione responded.

Ron still couldn't quite get his head around Hermione calling him Severus or the fact that she didn't mind his company but there are some things you just don't question with Hermione; especially when they ended in a row and an uncomfortable night on the couch.

"That's good," he responded while stirring.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and stood on tip toes to give him a kiss on his cheek and nuzzle his neck.

"Smells delicious, what are you making?"

"Beef stroganoff and rice," he replied turning around and embracing her.

"Mmm, I've missed this," she muttered into his chest.

"Me too, hopefully you can keep on getting off work early."

"Hopefully but now that the busy season is over, Severus has time to teach me the more complicated potions that we've had to put off."

"So you're going to be spending more time with him?"

"Yeah, but there's only a little over a year left and then I'll be free."

"Free? Really Hermione, because from where I see it you'll never be free."

"Ron, of course I'll be free. I'll be able to find a good job or open up my own Apothecary."

"Where, though? You've said countless times that Snape has the majority of England's business."

"Well, you said that you and George wanted to open a new store in Scotland or something."

"Yeah, but George would open it. Not me."

"Well, you never said that. I mean, I could probably continue working with Severus, he'd let me research-"

"But you'd still work late hours."

"Well that's what happens when you work in this field, it's unavoidable. If I weren't working with Severus you wouldn't mind so much."

"Of course I wouldn't. I get that he was good in the end but he still joined the Death Eaters in the first place and I just don't trust him. I know you and Harry do and that's fine but I don't. At least I'm polite to him, I never call him names. I would just rather you work with another Potions master."

"Well I don't want to, and the closest one is in Northern Scotland so that's not really a good solution, is it?"

"I just can't deal with this anymore Hermione!"

"Deal with what?" She said quietly.

"This, us, it's not working."

"I know," she replied after a pregnant pause, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's just compromise after compromise."

"I know."

"So, what are we saying here? Are we going to work on it or..?"

"I don't know. I just don't know what we should do."

"I know what we're _supposed_ to do."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to quit my job so you can be the provider. We're supposed to get married and have a bunch of kids."

"That's not what you want though, is it?"

"No, is that what you want?"

"I want you to be happy and when I get married I want it to be with someone who will stay at home with the kids."

"Oh."

"I would get married to you in a heartbeat 'Mione, you know that, but we wouldn't be truly happy."

"I know," Hermione said quietly, shutting her eyes and letting the tears flow. "It's just; everyone expects it and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. We'll be friends, best friends."

"After a while, I don't think I could be around you so often so soon."

"Okay but you know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah and I love you too."

Ron enveloped Hermione in his arms again and lent back against a counter, running his hands up and down her back. Hermione let out a small laugh which peaked Ron's interest.

"What?"

"I just don't think _anyone_ will believe we ended things so amicably," she said, her laughter overtaking her.

Ron joined in on the laughter and nodded his head.

"Not a single person," he replied.

"And I was always told compromise's saved relationships."

"Same. I guess we aren't your average couple."

Hermione started to laugh again at this. "Not at all."

* * *

><p><em>So that's the first chapter done. Four more to go, what do you think so far? Thanks for reading.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:This is one of two chapters that will have Hermione in a woman/woman relationship. It is rated M for a reason. The prompt for this chapter is Healing._

_Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine._

* * *

><p>Hermione had made quick work of getting her things out of the flat. Due to all of her extra work Severus had let Hermione have the Monday following the break up off. This gave Hermione three days to pack, move and unpack her things. Hermione chose to move back in with Harry, Remus and Teddy in Grimmauld place. She was rather happy to be back in all honesty, nine months away from the place she had called home for the last five years was something she hadn't really liked.<p>

She walked quickly down the stairs and into the hall, finding Teddy sitting on the chair with a pout.

"Hi Teddy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, crouching down to his level.

"Nothing," he responded turning away.

"It doesn't seem like nothing Teddy. You know you can tell me."

"Dad won't let me go to Muggle School like Rick," he mumbled.

"Who's Rick?" Hermione asked politely.

"My friend, he lives at the end of the road. I just wanna be normal Auntie My!"

"Oh Teddy," Hermione replied scooping the almost six year old into her arms and sitting on the chair.

"It's not fair."

"I know sweetie. Did your Dad say _why_ you couldn't go?"

"Yes."

"And..?"

"My hair."

"Hmm, well that is a good point you know. How about I try and talk your Dad into it, yeah?"

Teddy nodded his head frantically. Hermione had grown rather attached to the young boy during her stay at Grimmauld Place. Her university classes allowed her to step in as caregiver while Remus worked as she has mostly morning classes while her nights were dedicated to extra Arithmancy work. Teddy had been in Harry or Ron's care during the morning and left with Hermione from the afternoon until everyone else had come home. A friendship had blossomed between Hermione and Remus, a more Uncle-Niece relationship than anything else. He would often help her with Arithmancy work and help her track down rather difficult potion ingredients for her troubles, asking for money never sat well with Hermione.

"It's a deal, but you need to be on your absolute best behaviour. Now, let's go find something to eat," Hermione told the young boy.

Hermione carried the child with her into the kitchen, smiling at Harry and Remus. She set him down on the counter and made her way to the freezer. Searching through the small amount of food she found some ice-cream. She opened the fridge to see if there was any cream, only to be disappointed – not only by the lack of cream but also by the lack of food.

She put a few scoops into a bowl for Teddy and followed him to the table.

"You spoil him Hermione," Remus said as his son sat on his lap.

"Somebody has to," she replied in her usual fashion to their running joke. "Especially seeing as I have just seen the lack of any real food in this house."

The two men looked sheepish at this.

"Why don't you just get Ginny to move in Harry? I'm sure she would happily do that stuff."

"Actually, that's the problem. Ginny has made it no secret that she isn't her mother, which usually I like about her but honestly, I'd like a little bit of housewife in a future wife."

"So you have no plans to take this any further?"

"Not really."

"Honestly Harry, just break up with the poor girl. She is getting close to giving you an ultimatum you know."

"What?" Harry yelped, several octaves higher than normal.

Hermione and Remus chuckled at this.

"An ultimatum, I've been putting her off doing that for a while now. Saying that you were just too caught up in quidditch and helping out with Teddy for further a commitment."

"That's a good one, thanks Hermione."

"However, now that I know what I know, I can't really spin webs like that anymore."

"So that's why you haven't asked about it before."

"It's easier to speculate when you don't know the truth."

"I'm actually thinking about trying out for an overseas quidditch team 'Mione."

"Is _that_ why you insisted I moved back here?"

"You didn't have to."

"I know, I was just teasing."

"But it is a little bit of the reason, yes. Something just doesn't feel right with Gin 'Mione, I don't want to break her heart – what will the Weasley's do."

"They'll be fine. I'm still invited to Weasley dinner."

"You two ended amicably though, you know Gin won't take any form of break up well."

"Are you happy with her?"

"I'm content; I can stay with her until I figure everything out."

"At least tell her that you're trying out?"

"I will; promise."

"Good. Now, speaking of Gin, she, Lavender, Luna and the Patil twins have offered me a girl's night out. Seeing as I have an extra day off I plan to let loose and make some bad decisions. So I better get ready."

The two men laughed loudly at this.

"Oh, two more things, don't wake me before noon tomorrow and we're going grocery shopping in the afternoon – I know you're both free before you try and make excuses."

And with that Hermione walked back up to her room and proceeded to get herself ready for a good night.

"And that, Teddy, is why you don't cross your Auntie. She can be a real spitfire when she wants," Harry said to Teddy whilst laughing.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at her reflection; quite pleased with herself as she did a little twirl. She was wearing little make-up, a simple lip-stain with lip gloss, eye-liner, mascara and a sweep of foundation and she was done. The hardest thing was deciding on what to wear. She had finally settled on a simple purple halter top with a fitted high wasted skirt and peep-toe black pumps. She descended the staircase while putting on her earrings. Once she reached the landing Harry called out to her.<p>

Harry and Remus both wolf-whistled at her while Teddy ran up and tugged on her skirt.

"Yes Teddy?"

"Uncle Harry said you're a fire Auntie My."

"Did he now?" Hermione responded, lifting him to her hip and giving Harry a raised eyebrow.

"No, I said you can be a real spitfire when you want to be."

Hermione snorted at this and walked over to the table. She let Teddy go and he quickly took a seat on the table in front of her. She reached into her clutch, picking out a mint sweet and gave it to Teddy. She rummaged through it, making sure she had her muggle and wizard money and .

"Got everything 'Mione?" Remus asked.

"I think so, wand, I.D's, money, all check."

"You look ravishing," Harry said, eying her outfit.

"Ginny, Harry, don't forget Ginny. Anyway, I better get going, you know how uneasy Padma will get with Luna."

"So Luna _is_ with Rolf now?"

"Yeah, not that Padma still likes him but Luna never keeps anything to herself."

Hermione had started a strong friendship with Padma following the war; the two attended the same university and had the same Arithmancy lessons.

"Have a good night," Harry said.

"Yes, and stay safe," Remus concluded.

"I will boys, goodnight," she responded.

With a final wave and a kiss goodnight to Teddy she turned and walked out to the apparition point.

*BREAK*

Hermione had needed this, a nice night out on the town with her girlfriends. She was stressed due to her demanding job, crushed that she and Ron had split and just wanted a night to let her hair down. They had started out at a bar, soon moving onto a club, and another club. There had been so many that Hermione had lost count, all she knew was that this cocktail was delicious and she wanted to dance. Lavender had all ready gone home with some bloke and the Patil twins had retired early as they both had an early start, leaving just Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"Are we going to dance?" Hermione asked loudly so the girls could hear her over the music.

"I dunno 'Mione, I kind of want to go home," Ginny replied.

"Oh, well we can go home, I guess," Hermione said disappointed.

"Hermione?" Someone called to her over the music; she whipped her head around to find the source.

"Cho?"

"Yeah, how are you?" Cho replied, hugging Hermione.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm okay. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just having a girl night, for Hermione, but I think we'll go home now," Ginny replied, trying to keep her anger at bay. Jealousy really is an ugly thing.

Hermione nodded sadly at this.

"If you don't want to go home you can always stay with us Hermione," Cho offered.

"Really? Who's _us_ though?"

"I'm here with Katie, Leanne and Oliver. The teammates," she said laughing.

"Oh that's right, you play for-"

"'Mione, are you staying or going?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I think I'll stay with Cho, I don't really want to go home yet."

"Okay, owl me tomorrow and we'll catch up?"

"Oh, I'll be busy getting groceries with Remus and Harry but on Monday I'm free."

"Okay just owl me."

"I will Gin, bye."

Hermione walked with Cho over to her friends and the five instantly started catching up on everything that had changed in their lives. One by one Cho's group went home until it was only Hermione and Cho left. Cho nodded to the dance floor and Hermione nodded eagerly, following the girl to a clear spot. The club was very packed and the girls were bumped into constantly. Rather than keeping some room between them and continuously getting knocked around the girls came together and started to dance in harmony.

They danced for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, just feeling the music and letting loose. Hermione motioned for a drink and the two girls made their way to the bar. Hermione motioned to the bartender for two firewhiskys. The girls counted down together and knocked back their shots.

"God! _Why_ did I let you talk me into that?" Hermione mumbled.

"Excuse me! I didn't talk you into anything Hermione," Cho said feigning anger.

The two girls collapsed into a fit of giggles. Their heads knocked together which only seemed to amuse Hermione further, for Cho it made her pay attention to Hermione's face. Acting on impulse Cho crashed her lips on Hermione's. Hermione opened her eyes in surprise but let instinct take over.

Cho slid her tongue along Hermione's bottom lip and nibbled a little. Hermione moaned, giving Cho access to her mouth. Cho's tongue slid into her mouth, silently exploring as Hermione slid hers into the brunette's eager mouth. The two stayed like this until Hermione realised what was happening and pushed Cho off of her.

"What was that?" Hermione asked avoiding Cho's eyes.

"I-I don't know, I mean I am, well, you know.. Bisexual."

"What?"

"I'm a bisexual Hermione; there were a million articles about it. I just assumed everyone knew."

"I don't trust everything I read, Cho."

"Right, well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was kind of nice to know I'm still wanted after Ron, you know?"

"Yeah, I was the same way after Parvati."

"Parvati?"

"Yeah, she and I were together for a couple years. Honestly Hermione, when there are photo's you can't ignore it."

"There were photo's?"

"Not of anything explicit."

"Right, I'm just so busy with my job that I don't really read the gossip section."

"You need to relax, Hermione," Cho said, stroking her arm.

"With you?" Hermione responded a little shocked.

Cho chuckled at this. "While I'm not opposed to the idea, that isn't what I was meaning but-"

Hermione placed her lips on Cho's to silence her, flicking her tongue at Cho's lips begging for entry. Cho obliged happily and pushed Hermione against the counter, placing a hand on either side of her.

"I take that as you _do_ want to relax with me then?" Cho teased whilst nibbling and licking down her neck.

"Yes," Hermione moaned out.

"Your place? Or mine?" Cho mumbled.

"Where do you live?"

"I'm staying at a hotel."

"Photographers?"

"Loads."

"Mine it is then."

The two left the club and hailed a taxi. They sat apart in the back, glancing hungrily at one another. They split the fare and walked into the house.

"Hermione," Cho whispered, "Who do you live with?"

"Harry, Remus and Teddy. Don't worry though, they're very deep sleepers," Hermione whispered back.

Cho grinned at this and pulled Hermione into another kiss. The two stumbled up the stairs, barely coming up for air as they made their way into Hermione's room. Hermione locked the door and cast a silencing charm.

"Just in case," she said in response to Cho's raised eyebrow.

Hermione made her way over to the bed where Cho was waiting and the two quickly embraced again. Hermione lay down on the bed, still locked at the lips with Cho. Her hands found Cho's head and pulled her closer. Cho's hands travelled down Hermione's body. Stopping to caress her breasts and pinch her nipples, which gained a moan of appreciation from Hermione. Cho continued down, rubbing circles with her thumbs on Hermione's hips. She gently cupped her bum and pulled her closer. The need for air was becoming too much as the two girls parted.

"Cho, I-I've never, well, I've never-"

"Been with a girl?" Cho finished as Hermione nodded. "That's okay; we don't have to do anything more Hermione."

"I want to though," Hermione said eagerly, causing Cho to laugh.

"Then let me show you," Cho replied, seeking Hermione's lips again.

Cho started kissing, nibbling and licking her way down to Hermione's chest. Hermione untied her top and shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her in only plain black knickers and matching bra. Cho hungrily drank in the sight before her. The ex-Ravenclaw descended on Hermione's chest once more and nibbled at Hermione's breasts. She slipped her hands around her back and undid her bra, Cho immediately latched onto a pert rosy nipple. Licking and nibbling as she rolled the left nipple between her fingers.

Hermione moaned and arched her back. Cho's mouth moved onto her left nipple, nibbling and licking as she had done to the right. She replaced her mouth with her hand as her mouth continued its path down her body. She kissed Hermione lightly at the top of her curls and moved her left hand to stroke her thighs whilst gently pushing them apart. Hermione widened her legs and moaned Cho's name.

Cho looped her fingers around Hermione's knickers and pulled them down. Flinging them to the side Cho rubbed Hermione's thighs gently and tested her entrance. She stroked Hermione's entrance, finding her wet and ready.

"Do you want this Hermione?" Cho asked to her stomach.

"Yes," Hermione moaned, "please Cho."

This was all Cho needed as she plunged one finger, and then another, into Hermione's moist heat. Kissing her way down Hermione's stomach, and past her curls, Cho's tongue found Hermione's sensitive nub. She started a teasing rhythm, slowly plunging her fingers in and out of Hermione as her tongue licked at her nub. She picked up the pace, to Hermione's delight. Hermione's hand fisted in Cho's hair and kept her steady, slowly rocking her hips in time to Cho's pace. Cho started going faster and faster, bringing Hermione closer to euphoria.

When she sensed Hermione getting close Cho nibbled her tight bud and hit Hermione's g-spot. This was all Hermione needed to tumble over the edge, moaning out Cho's name over and over.

"Gods Cho," Hermione whispered as Cho kissed her way back up to Hermione's face, "that was so good."

"I know," she replied, smirking.

Hermione opened her eyes and started fiercely kissing the brunette; moving her hands up and down her body, removing her clothes as she went.

"Hermione, you don't have to," Cho said breathlessly as Hermione suckled at her neck.

"I want to, let me please you Cho," Hermione pleaded into her neck.

Cho nodded and moaned as Hermione squeezed her breast. She kissed her way down to her nipple and gently bit down, gaining a satisfied moan from Cho. Hermione moved onto the other pebbled nipple and then back up to Cho's face.

"I-I don't really know what I'm doing," she said into her mouth.

"Just feel your way down, I'll help you," Cho replied.

Hermione followed her instructions; her hands roaming the brunette's body as she licked her way down. She paused slightly at Cho's curls and then licked her entrance. Cho moaned and parted her legs. Hermione kissed her tight bud, causing Cho to moan again. Hermione hesitantly plunged one finger into Cho's dripping core, gaining yet another moan.

This encouraged Hermione who quickly added a second digit and started a steady rhythm. Plunging her fingers in over and over as she licked and nibbled at Cho's nub. Cho chanted Hermione's name as she held her head close and bucked her hips against her. Hermione added a third finger and sucked Cho's nub between her teeth sending Cho into bliss as she cried out Hermione's name.

Hermione pulled herself up and gently kissed Cho.

"And you've never done that before?" Cho asked chuckling.

"I take it I was good?"

"_Very_ good," Cho mumbled.

The two girls fell asleep rather fast and didn't wake until Teddy came running into the room. Hermione quickly put on some pyjama's and chucked a robe on top. She woke Cho up and told her to meet her in the kitchen when she was ready. She silently exited the room and made her way down to the kitchen, met with two amused expressions.

"Teddy told us something rather interesting," Harry stated as Hermione started making coffee, "he said you were sharing your bed."

"She was," came from the doorway.

Cho was standing fully dressed with a light blush gracing her cheeks. Remus and Harry's eyes grew to buggish proportions as Cho came down the stairs and stood next to Hermione. The two grinned at each other as Hermione offered Cho a cup of coffee that she politely refused.

"I should probably go, I've got a press conference this afternoon and the team will want some explanation as to where I was last night."

"Right, what will you tell them?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she inhaled the scent of her coffee deeply.

"That I stayed at an attractive woman's house who I intend to be good friends with."

Hermione smiled at this and embraced her in a hug.

"Owl me when you're in town next and we'll catch up?"

"Sounds good," Cho replied.

She nodded to the men as she left for the apparition point.

The men waited for the door to close before they bombarded Hermione with questions. Hermione waved them off, saying it was just a bit of fun and better be kept between the three of them. She got herself ready and took them grocery shopping. _Just a bit of fun_, she thought, _it was nice to still be wanted, even just for a night_.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't actually intend for there to be any smut in this chapter but my fingers had a different idea.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is the second chapter that will have Hermione in a woman/woman relationship, however there is not smut – I promise. The prompt for this chapter is Fire._

_Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine._

* * *

><p>Hermione had indeed kept in contact with Cho over the past few months, telling her of her job and other everyday things. Cho replied with letters detailing the many fabulous places she got to visit and all of her adventures.<p>

Hermione had discovered that she did enjoy the nightlife. She became a semi-regular, going on the weekends she wasn't brewing complex potions. She usually went with Lavender, the Patil twins and any others that could be roped in. This did not go unnoticed by her friends, causing them to worry about her antics. Her occasional overnight company made for a lot of teasing of Hermione by her flat mates. She was very courteous though, silencing charms were in place and they were shooed out of the house by the time Remus and Harry woke up.

Harry had eventually told Ginny he was trying out for the Gagnant's of Western France and the Vincitore's of Southern Italy. She was pleased, seeing this as a way to travel until Harry said that if he did get a place on one of the teams he would want to travel alone and have some time to find himself. This caused a very large row between Harry and Ginny, Ginny was furious that if he moved their future was over.

Fortunately for Harry he was accepted onto the Italian team and was leaving in one week. Putting their worries and sadness aside Hermione and Remus had organised a large going away party for Harry at Grimmauld Place.

"Remus, that side of the banner is sagging," Hermione pointed out.

"Sorry 'Mione," Remus apologised, setting the banner right with a flick of his wand.

The pair continued to decorate the lounge that they had magically increased the size of. With one last streamer Hermione proclaimed that they were done and went to have a quick shower. Remus decided to get the food ready. It wasn't until Hermione came back to the kitchen fully dressed with make-up and hair done that he realised that he did not have long until his guests would arrive.

"Crap," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Remus! Why aren't you ready?"

"I didn't realise what the time was; sorry Hermione."

"It's fine, just go upstairs and get ready – including a shower."

"What about Teddy?" Remus questioned, pointing to the young boy with blue hair and sticky, chocolate fingers.

"I'll get him ready, just go!"

Remus made a mad dash to his room and en suite and proceeded to do exactly as told. Hermione conned the six year old into having a shower as she picked out his nice clothes; dress pants and blue shirt. Seeing as his father is the Minister of Magic Teddy attended many grown up functions, which was a plus as he knew when to behave and when to play around. Hermione quickly helped the boy dress and ran downstairs with him. Checking everything was set out properly Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she still had five minutes until the guests were scheduled arrive.

Remus had arrived downstairs just as Harry had walked in. Shortly afterwards their first guest, Severus Snape, had arrived. He had arrived early so that he could give Harry a small gift without prying eyes.

"Potter, this is for you. Hermione suggested it might be of more value to you than it would to me," Severus said with an unreadable expression as he handed over the parcel.

Harry thanked the Potions Master and carefully opened the box. Inside were letters, photo's, drawings and other memorabilia.

"I don't get it," Harry said confused.

"Everything in there was your mother's Potter, with the exception on the photos. Hermione found them and suggested rather forcefully that you would appreciate them a lot more than anyone else," Severus said whilst looking around the room uncomfortably.

"Thank you Snape, it means a lot."

Severus gave him a curt nod and went over to Hermione.

"I did as you _suggested_ Hermione," Severus grumbled at her.

It had been a rather large ongoing argument between the two as to what they should address each other as before they agreed upon first names. Everything else seemed too formal given what Hermione knew about Severus.

"He will really love it Severus, it's a good thing."

"I'm glad you approve," he snarled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and directed him to the refreshment table, noting there was Ogden'sFirewhisky he made a beeline for the table. Hermione was used to his hot and cold nature and had grown rather fond of their witty banter.

The party had rolled on without incident, finishing in the wee hours of the morning. Harry's last week had consisted of a Weasley dinner, a final goodbye to Ginny and a few rounds at the pub with Ron and a few other mates. His other four nights had been spent at home with Hermione, Remus and Teddy. Out of everyone he would miss these three the most; they had come to be his family of sorts. Remus and Hermione were always there when he needed a laugh, shoulder, ear or some advice. He knew that they wanted the best for him and it was very hard to leave them behind.

On the Sunday of his departure the Weasley clan and some close friends had gathered for one final lunch. Harry had said goodbye to them all as they left, leaving him with his flatmates. There had been two long hugs, promises of seeing one another as often as they could, vows to keep in touch and many tears before Harry had left for Italy.

It had been a few weeks before Ginny had stopped by, bawling her eyes out at a Newspaper article that claimed Harry had found a new partner. Hermione had comforted the youngest Weasley, saying how it wasn't true or Hermione would know about it. This had continued on for a few months, the usually fiery Weasley was rather deflated. Hermione had taken her out on a few girls night, and even treated her to a girl's spa weekend which had all perked Ginny up. However, these were only temporary fixes, still leaving Ginny depressed.

It all changed when Ginny had come over for dinner one night, happier than usual. She chatted away with the two flat mates and even played around with Teddy. Remus had put Teddy to bed early and then gone to bed himself to give the girls privacy. They had cracked open a bottle of wine and talked about what their future would hold.

"I just don't know anymore Hermione. I feel like, since Harry left, there's this big piece missing from me."

"I know the feeling, it goes away eventually Gin."

"How? By sleeping with different men and going out all the time?" Ginny shot at Hermione.

"That was uncalled for and it was how I dealt with it. I just needed to feel wanted and now I'm back on track and could not be happier."

"Weren't you happy with Ron though?"

"Yes, at some point. It stopped being love though and started being like. We were best friends that lived together, shagged and made too many compromises. I still love him Gin; don't get me wrong, it's just a different kind of love."

"So these men, they made you feel wanted?" Ginny said after an awkward pause.

"Yeah, they want you so badly it makes you feel like nothing else really matters. It was nice, liberating even."

"W-what about girls?"

"What about them?"

"Did they make you feel like that?"

"Uh, no they didn't Gin."

"But, I overheard Remus and Harry talking about you and Cho."

"Oh, that!" Hermione said laughing. "That was one night, the first person after Ron actually. I was confused and we had both just come out of long relationships. We're friends now, she comes back next weekend."

"Could, I mean,_ would_ you? With me?"

"Would I _what_ with you Gin?"

"Would you do that with me? What you did with Cho, I mean."

"Ginny, it was only one night and-"

"I just need my fire back 'Mione, please. I just need someone to love me," Ginny pleaded, her eyes shining with tears threatening to spill over.

"I don't know Ginny, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"It wouldn't, it'd be purely physical. I just need someone to want me but I don't like the thought of one night stands. Please Hermione."

"Are you sure?"

"Please," Ginny muttered before crashing her lips to Hermione's.

Hermione responded instantly, sliding one hand up the red heads back and to her neck. Her other hand pressed against her stomach moving up and down while moving her thumb in small circles. Hermione licked the younger girl's bottom lip, begging for entry. Ginny quickly opened her mouth and flicked her tongue against Hermione's. Hermione shuffled over and straddled Ginny, pulling her face closer as she did so. The two broke apart for air, panting in front of one another.

"Just for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"No, I need you until my fire is back, please Hermione."

Hermione nodded at this and lead the younger girl to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione had agreed to the benefits package with Ginny, Remus barely blinked an eye when Ginny continuously joined them at the table for breakfast. He had given up trying to scold Hermione a long time ago, the girl generally made good decisions he had decided. He and Harry had always been on hand when an unwanted man had tried to barge his way into their house or had followed Hermione home. He knew worrying for Hermione was pointless so he kept his mouth shut, instead choosing to make sly remarks and jokes about the situation to Hermione whenever he could.<p>

Even Severus had noted Hermione's love bites, directing her towards a paste to fix this as they were _'Very unsightly Hermione, we run an apothecary not a brothel.'_ However when Remus let it slip one night, as he met Hermione at the apothecary before their weekly dinner-movie night with Teddy, that the lover was Ginny Severus joined in on the jokes. The two older men had made her working and home life very annoying albeit a little entertaining.

Hermione had continued this secret relationship with Ginny for a few months before one night she asked Ginny if her fire was back yet.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes Ginny; it does. I can't keep on doing this."

"Why not?"

"It's not healthy. You're losing sight of what this really is."

"And what is this exactly Hermione?"

"_This_ was a friend helping out a friend, now it's you looking for another relationship. I'm fine with experimentation Gin but I don't want a relationship with you. I love men, Ginny."

"And I don't?"

"I don't know, you tell me. All I know is that this isn't working and I'm not doing it anymore. Don't talk to me for a while. I need some time away from you before we even think about being friends again."

That had been the last communication between the two for a few months. Hermione had delved into work, successfully gaining her mastery and moving from apprentice to associate – there was no way Severus could run the apothecary on his own.

Hermione had begun to date again, finding a nice entrepreneur who was a fair bit older. She had become quite smitten with him but when he tried to move them into a more committed relationship after only a few months Hermione had broken things off. Single and loving life Hermione was delighted when she received a post from Harry. He was coming home for good after only a year and a half away.

* * *

><p><em>The last part was just to connect it to the next chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted more smut, but the thought of GinnyHermione smut really makes my skin crawl. Thank you for reading._


End file.
